First Developments
by RiversofSilver
Summary: In the midst of this crowd, a teenage boy stood out like blood against freshly fallen snow. ll In which you meet a charming teenager while lost in Tokyo. ReaderxAkashi


**A/N Well, after 2 years of being inactive, I have decided to come back! Now that I'm back I will be only writing oneshots as I don't have the time nor the will to write multi-chapter fics. So oneshots it is! And if some of you were wondering, yes Bittersweet has been abandoned. I have some more announcements to make, but they shall be made at the end of this oneshot, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me.**

~_0~_

In the city, people walked by like busy bees, a never ending swarm of people compressed onto a much too small sidewalk, giving the illusion of well-dressed tightrope walkers. The majority of people were walking quickly, looking for all the world like they were too busy to care if a person died right in front of their face. In the midst of this crowd, a teenage boy stood out like blood against freshly fallen snow. The boy looked to be around seventeen or eighteen years old. His hair was a crimson red, the color so deep I wondered if it was dyed or not. His physical stature look strong and fit, like a dolphin's sleek body. He wore a purple jacket, the cloth clinging to his body as he walked, listening to whatever music his black earbuds were playing, the chords sneaking up to his ears like thin garden snakes. On his hands he wore cut off black biker's gloves, and in his right hand he held a lollipop, the kind you find in a grocery or convenience store.

For some reason the teen emitted a strong kind of aura, the type of confidence and sureness that attracts bees to honey. This aura made him stand alone in the crowd of busy Tokyo residents, and I couldn't' help but look at him. I myself am a teenager, spending my spring break with my brother in Tokyo before flying across the Pacific Ocean like migrating geese to continue school at Georgetown. Tokyo was overwhelming for a California girl like me, and although my brother only needed a few things from his favorite store, I was already hopelessly and totally lost. I was too out of my depth in a city like this to ask any of those impeccably dressed and incredibly busy looking businessmen and women, and I was close to walking into a store and asking them to borrow a phone to call my brother like a damsel in distress and tell him to pick me up. I was never good with directions and was too stingy to use data. I gripped the plastic bag tighter in my hand and worriedly bit my lip, looking around at the street names uncertainly, until I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I turned around, fully expecting a woman dressed to the nines telling me to get out of the way, but to my surprise, it was that boy with the crimson hair.

"Are you lost?" he asked.

Up close his eyes were gorgeous, one a deep ruby red, while the other was a reddish-gold, like a koi fish. For a few seconds, all I could do was stare at his eyes.

"O..oh..uh, yes I am!" I said, for once my sharp tongue feeling too big for my mouth.

"How could you tell?" I chuckled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. Against my will, blood rushed up to my cheeks, painting them a pale pink. He looked at me amusedly, his heterochromatic flashing in the sunlight.

"Where are you trying to get to?" he asked, pulling out a sleek black smartphone.

"Um..." I started, struggling to remember the address of my brother's apartment. "6...Shinjuku..?"

I trailed off, seeing the flash of recognition in the teen's face.

"I actually live near that tower, would you mind if I accompanied you?"

Of course I agreed, and as we walked towards the train station I learned that he was one year older than me, and attending Tokyo University. What surprised me was that he knew what Georgetown was, since most of my brother's friends didn't' have a clue when he told them. As we got off the train to Shinjuku, I learned that he played basketball in middle and high school, and laughed as he described each of his teammates. He divulged that he was the heir of a huge corporate business, and his strict father was always pressuring him to maintain the family's impossibly high standard of perfection. In return, he learned that I was planning to graduate university to earn my law degree, participated in Speech and Debate and Mock Trial, and earned a half scholarship to Georgetown. I told him that my relationship with my family wasn't the best, and was the main reason why I was spending my spring break with my brother.

It seemed like only a few seconds passed until we arrived at my brother's apartment, the tall residential building looming overhead. As I turned to tell him goodbye, the setting sun washed the streets with an amber glow, setting fire to his crimson hair, and his eyes shone as he smiled at me. I found my breath quickening once again as I gazed at him.

"This is my building." I said, gesturing behind me.

He nodded, and gave a soft smile, "I never got a name."

I blinked, surprised. Who knew that I could have such an entertaining conversation with a stranger whose name I didn't even know?

I smiled, "Only if you give me yours."

His heterochromatic eyes flickered in the setting sun's rays.

"Akashi. Akashi Seijurou."

_~0~_

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the oneshot! I recently started a Tumblr, where followers submit a photo of an anime character that they want me to write about. I will compose a oneshot about it, and post it. I will only be receiving requests there, so if you have a particular anime picture that you want me to write about I suggest heading over to Tumblr and following me there! Username: riversofsilver Blog: WrittenonTime**

**Thanks again for all your support and be sure to leave a review on your way out!**


End file.
